


Halfway Through

by chinuplilpup



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinuplilpup/pseuds/chinuplilpup
Summary: Throndir rolls a 10+.





	Halfway Through

Red Jack's hand is massive on Throndir's waist as he leads them into his house. 

The steady strength that Throndir felt when Red Jack touched his shoulder seems to radiate from him. Throndir can almost forget about Ordena, about the fact that it's still night. 

He wants to not think about any of it. He gets the feeling that Red Jack wants the same thing. Or at least wants something fun for the moment, a good memory to fill this time they’ve carved out for themselves between now and whenever shit goes down. Throndir wants to give him that, too. 

It's dark inside but a comforting kind of dark. Throndir can feel the shapes of furniture and clutter that fill the small space, as if Red Jack’s house was as full of life as the man himself. Nothing like the empty swath of night they left outside. 

Red Jack leads him around various armchairs, stacked boxes Throndir doesn’t get a close look at, and precariously-placed weapons and bottles that catch the moonlight, until Throndir's back is to a closed door. 

There's something gentle in the way Red Jack presses him against it. 

Red Jack hesitates. If he didn't know better, Throndir would think that Red Jack looked nervous.

"Come on, man,” Throndir says, “Either you get down here and kiss me or I have to go find a stepping stool right now."

Red Jack laughs. It isn't hard to get him to laugh, but warmth bubbles up in Throndir's stomach anyway. He cranes his neck up and Red Jack leans down and kisses him, his smile curving against Throndir’s.

He urges Throndir to open his mouth and he does, pushes up on his toes and winds his arms around Red Jack's neck and lets Red Jack kiss him deep and warm and thorough. 

When Red Jack pulls away he only gets a couple of inches because Throndir isn’t willing to let go of his neck. His exhale brushes over Throndir’s lips. It hits him deep in his gut and Throndir stretches further onto his tiptoes, chases another kiss. 

Red Jack just grins and stands to his full height—Throndir _shivers_ —and reaches for the doorknob. 

Throndir stumbles backwards a little into Red Jack’s bedroom. Red Jack steadies him with a hand at his side. His fingers dig into his waist a little and Throndir’s breath leaves him. 

“God,” he laughs and presses his face against Red Jack’s bare chest. 

It’s so easy to touch Red Jack. As easy as it is to talk to him and laugh with him. Here Throndir is, arms wrapped loosely around Red Jack’s waist, hiding his face in his sternum, separated from him by a breath where they’re separated at all. 

He’s blushing. Red Jack won’t notice, or if he does he’ll also notice that it looks good. Apparently a purple flush suits the color of Throndir’s skin—Adaire walked away from that particular conversation about the purple blood thing muttering something about undertones. 

Red Jack runs his fingers through Throndir’s hair and tugs lightly at the ends of a few curls. 

“Isn’t there something else you wanted tonight? If I’d known a hug was it, we could have done it more—”

“Hm? What? Hmm?” Throndir tightens his grip on Red Jack’s waist, and Red Jack cuts himself off with a chuckle. “Is there something _you_ wanted?” 

Red Jack’s laughter vibrates through his whole body. Throndir bites his lip and presses a kiss to the center of Red Jack’s chest. 

They direct their trajectory towards the bed in the corner. Throndir pushes Red Jack onto it and climbs into his lap. He knows he isn't a small elf but he feels small in Red Jack’s arms. A broad palm sweeps up his spine and cups the back of his neck. 

Their faces are close enough now for Throndir to kiss him again, so he does. 

Red Jack anchors him with an arm around his waist and slides his fingers into Throndir’s hair. He brushes a thumb over Throndir’s ear, gentle despite the suggestion of fingernails pricking the sensitive skin there. 

Throndir gasps and squirms in Red Jack’s lap. Red Jack pulls him closer and kisses the shell of his ear, rubbing his thumb over the place where it curves outwards and tapers into a point. Held this close and touched this gently— It’s really something. And it’s good. It’s really, really good. But Throndir wants to be one taking care of Red Jack right now. He wants it more than he wants to be surrounded, protected. 

“Lay down,” he says, voice quieter than he meant it to be. “Hey, come on.” 

He puts his hands on Red Jack’s biceps, is very nearly distracted but heroically shakes himself and keeps his focus, slides his palms down Red Jack’s chest and pushes lightly. 

Red Jack gets the hint and lays back, shuffles up the bed until his head hits the pillow. 

Throndir hesitates. 

Red Jack looks fucking luminous, red skin shining in the moonlight, his eyes bright, laughter in his expression. He deserves this quiet moment between what happened today and what will happen tomorrow, but Throndir’s only— He’s only a snow elf, and an exiled snow elf at that. 

Okay, he’s a snow elf who’s part-goblin and maybe possibly a little immortal, and he’s The Ranger, and there’s the whole Kindrali thing that is still confusing if pretty helpful sometimes. But he’s still just—

Red Jack stretches his arms above his head casually and winks. 

Throndir swallows and lays down on the bed between Red Jack’s thighs before he can tumble into self-doubt again. God, he wants this moment too. He wants to be the one to give it to Red Jack.

He kisses across Red Jack’s round belly and down the vee of his hips as he unbuttons Red Jack’s pants, and pushes them and his underclothes down his thighs. When he glances up for a second Red Jack’s smile has softened around the edges. 

Throndir mouths at the underside of Red Jack’s cock and takes the head into his mouth. Fuck, Red Jack was big before, but feeling him get hard against his tongue—

“Fuck,” Throndir gasps.

“Hm?” Red Jack has the biggest grin on his face. 

Throndir feels himself go bright purple. “Shut up,” he mumbles, maybe too soft for Red Jack to hear, his smile brushing against Red Jack’s cock. He sinks down again and is rewarded with a sharp gasp above him. 

It takes a minute to find a rhythm, fitting his lips around what he can and working the rest with his hand. His jaw starts to ache almost immediately, but in a pleasant sort of way that makes him hyper-aware of his own arousal between his legs. 

Red Jack shifts underneath him and Throndir pulls off. Red Jack’s eyes catch his before they are dragged down to Throndir’s mouth, messy with spit and precome. 

Throndir licks his lips self-consciously. “What?” 

“I— You—”

Throndir didn’t know Red Jack was physically capable of being speechless. Delighted, he says, “Wanna come in my mouth?” 

Red Jack slides a hand into his hair and rubs at the thin skin behind his ear. Throndir melts into it. He steadies himself with a hand on Red Jack’s thigh and ducks back down, feels Red Jack’s cock hit the back of his throat. Red Jack groans, fingers tightening just slightly in Throndir’s hair. 

Throndir’s breath stutters and he moves up to the tip so he can use his tongue and suck in air. His focus narrows to the weight of the cock in his hand and in his mouth. God, if they had more time—if they have more time—he wants to feel it inside him. 

Red Jack’s fingernails scratch at his scalp and Throndir whimpers. Red Jack starts to shift underneath him less carefully. His hand nudges Throndir’s head up and his cock pulses and he comes all over his stomach. 

Red Jack lets his hand fall to the bed. His other arm is slung across his face. 

“Fu- _u_ ck.” Red Jack breaks the word into three parts. His voice is low and hoarse and Throndir bites his lip to muffle whatever sound was about to leave his mouth just then. 

He leans over and kisses the center of Red Jack’s palm, then the inside of his elbow. He throws his leg over Red Jack’s thigh so he’s straddling it and can reach up to mouth across his bicep and shoulder up to his neck. 

Red Jack lifts his arm from his face and catches Throndir in a kiss, biting at his lower lip. His teeth are sharper than Throndir expected. He whimpers again, and his hips jerk forward against Red Jack’s thigh. 

Red Jack slides his hand under Throndir’s shirt, exploring the expanse of his stomach before gripping his hip and encouraging him to grind down. Throndir steadies himself on Red Jack’s chest and Red Jack pushes his hand under Throndir’s pants. 

“Shit.” Throndir moans. “Jack.”

Red Jack twists his wrist and Throndir shouts as he comes. Someone outside probably got an earful, but Throndir doesn’t really care. Then Red Jack licks his fingers clean, and that’s basically a near death experience. Throndir pitches forward and hides his face in Red Jack’s chest, feeling the low rumble of his laughter. 

The bed is warm and the room is hazy. Throndir suggests awkwardly that he could go sleep outside, “try to find my cot in the dark, I dunno.” 

Red Jack laughs and tweaks his ear—Throndir’s spine turns to water—and says, “You’re my guest as long as you want to be.”

Throndir shuts his mouth. The bed is a little small for a snow elf and Red Jack to comfortably fit on, so Throndir ends up half on top of Red Jack even after they reorganize themselves. That’s fine with him. Already he can tell that this whole night is going to become a warm, hazy memory, a little surreal in the best possible way. He just fucked Red Jack.

Throndir listens to the heartbeat thrumming steady in his ears. After a moment Red Jack puts his fingers back in his hair.


End file.
